


Paluu Redbeardin haudalle

by Mirjamiarty (Mirjam)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Parental Lestrade, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirjam/pseuds/Mirjamiarty
Summary: Jos Mycroft Holmesilta olisi edellisenä päivänä kysytty miten hyvin hän tunsi veljensä, hän olisi vastannut hetkeäkään epäröimättä jotain suureellista. Paremmin ainakin, kuin kukaan muu! Palattuaan lentokentältä Sherlockin peruuntuneen matkan jälkimainingeissa hän ei ollut asiasta enää yhtään varma. Miksi Sherlock oli vajonnut takaisin siihen maailmaan, josta hän oli vuosia sitten päässyt eroon?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Return to the Grave of Redbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831605) by [Mirjamiarty (Mirjam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirjam/pseuds/Mirjamiarty)



> Tästä voi halutessaan haistaa viitteitä Mystradeen, mutta tämä on kirjoitettu enemmän alkavaa kaveruutta kuin parisuhdetta silmällä pitäen. Voit kuitenkin lukea tilanteen miten haluat :)

Mycroft Holmes oli odottanut löytävänsä kiitoradalle palanneesta lentokoneesta veljensä kiskomassa takinkauluksiaan pystyyn uteliaisuudesta ja kärsimättömyydestä kihisten. Ehkä innostuneena asioiden saamasta käänteestä, ehkä harmistuneena edessä odottaneen seikkailun ja haasteen yhtäkkisestä peruuntumisesta. Totta puhuen Mycroft ei ollut kovin tarkkaan edes miettinyt asiaa, Sherlockhan oli ehtinyt olla poissa hädin tuskin kymmentä minuuttia! 

Kiitorataepisodin jälkeen työhuoneensa näennäisessä rauhassa Mycroft yllätti itsensä toivomasta pystyvänsä tavallisten ihmisten tapaan itsepetokseen ja syyttämään muita omista virheistään. Jos hän vain pystyisi uskottelemaan itselleen, että Sherlockin viimeisimmän tempauksen selvittely ja Moriartyn naaman ilmaantuminen ympäri kaupunkia olivat estäneet häntä keskittymästä muihin asioihin! Karvas totuus kuitenkin oli, että hän oli ottanut veljensä toiminnan täysin itsestäänselvänä. Mitä tahansa kyseisen päivän aikana olisi tapahtunut tai jäänyt tapahtumatta, Mycroft olisi edennyt suunnitelmissaan uhraamatta ajatustakaan veljensä omille ajatuksille tai varsinkaan tunteille. Kyllähän hän veljensä tunsi. Niin hän oli kuvitellut.

Mikään ei siis olisi voinut valmistaa Mycroftia siihen, mikä koneessa odotti: Sherlock sekavana ja tajuttomuuden rajamailla, arvaamattomana ja sähisemässä loukkauksia kuin nurkkaan ajettu kissa. Se ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun Mycroft oli löytänyt veljensä sellaisesta tilasta, mutta Sherlockin tämänkertainen lista oli pudottanut jotain kylmää vatsan pohjalle. Lista oli selkeä, ja kirjoitettu yhdeltä istumalta. Se ei ollut lista siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut, vaan suunnitelma, jonka toteutus oli alkanut. 

Mycroft havahtui ajatuksistaan oven kolahtaessa ja nyökkäsi toimistoassistentilleen tämän laskiessa taas uuden paperinipun jo ennestään täydelle työpöydälle. Mycroft tuli ajatelleeksi kahden kansion ja yhden paksun kirjekuoren alle hautautunutta kannettavaa tietokonettaan, ja joutui tukahduttamaan hysteerisen ja hyvin epämycroftmaisen nauruntyrskähdyksen. Tietotekniikan pitäisi kaiken järjen mukaan vähentää paperinpyörittelyä! Paperikasan alle hautautunut tietokone kertoi jotain hyvin symbolista Britannian hallinnosta.

Assistentin poistuttua Mycroft otti päällimmäisen dokumentin käsiinsä, pikaluki sen läpi, ja asetti sen pöydälle siistiin pinoon. Pian hän jo huomasikin lukeneensa kaiken ja järjestäneensä paperiniput ja kansiot vieretysten siisteihin suoriin pinoihin kahden sormenleveyden välein. Järjestys rauhoitti hänen oloaan, vaikka dokumentit eivät juuri tuoneetkaan hänelle lisätietoja. Mycroft ei ollut enää varma pitäisikö hänen ollenkaan osallistua tähän tutkintaan.

Istuttuaan hetken hiljaa työpöytänsä ääressä (ja järjestettyään pöydällä olevat kynät tasaiseen riviin), hän kaivoi taskustaan lentokoneen lattialta poimimansa paperinpalat ja yritti päätellä. Mycroftin kaikkien oletusten vastaisesti Sherlock ei ollut ottanut mahdollisesti kuolemanvaarallista tehtävää haasteena, saati luottanut siihen, että Mycroft tekisi kaikkensa pitääkseen veljensä hengissä. Sen sijaan Sherlock oli luovuttanut ja tehnyt suunnitelman välttääkseen koko operaation: jos lentokone olisi laskeutunut kohteeseensa suunnitellusti, olisi MI6:n tehtävissä ollut luultavasti vain ilmoittaa agentin menehtymisestä.

Koskaan ennen Mycroft ei ollut tuntenut oloaan työpöytänsä ääressä niin riittämättömäksi ja eksyneeksi kuin nyt. Ei edes ensimmäisenä työpäivänään, jolloin sentään puolet työyhteisöstä oli epäillyt hänen kykyjään, ja toinen puoli luotettavuutta. Silloin hän oli päättäväisesti ja kovalla puuduttavalla työllä ryhtynyt rakentamaan itselleen lähes tyhjästä asemaa, jossa hänelle vihdoin tarjoutuisi riittävästi älyllisiä haasteita ja mielekästä tekemistä. Nyt työpöydällä siistissä järjestyksessä olevat vaarallisen palapelin palaset herättivät hänessä kuitenkin vain tyhjyyden tunteen. Mycroft tiesi, että hänen pitäisi keskittyä selvittämään odottamattoman videoviestin aiheuttamaa kriisiä, mutta kuka hyvänsä viestin olikaan lähettänyt, oli tahtomattaan tai tarkoituksella pelastanut Sherlockin hengen. 

Mycroft jakoi kaksi kansiopinoa kolmeen, jotta jokaisessa pinossa olisi yhtä monta kansiota, ja pysähtyi sitten kesken liikkeen tuijottamaan säntillisen symmetriseksi siistittyä pöytäänsä. “Huomaatko edes tekeväsi tuota”, hän kuuli Sherlockin äänen kysyvän päässään. Hän huitaisi vihaisella kädenliikkeellä puolet pöydän tavaroista lattialle ja teki päätöksen joka hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä heti tapahtuneen jälkeen. Hän otti puhelimen taskustaan ja kirjoitti lyhyen viestin assistentilleen: “SH jatkaa Lontoossa, jäävään itseni päätöksenteosta toistaiseksi mutta tahdon kaiken materiaalin nähtäväkseni. Tavoitettavissa kotoa. MH”. Sherlockin sekaantumista oli turha edes yrittää estää, mutta itsensä hän saattoi irrottaa tilanteesta. Kukaan ei odottaisi hänen tekevän niin, vaikka se onkin tällaisessa tilanteessa normaali käytäntö. Moriarty oli jo vuosia sitten muuttunut valtiollisesta uhasta henkilökohtaiseksi, mutta vasta nyt Mycroft pelkäsi tosissaan sen olevan haitaksi hänen arvostelukyvylleen. 

John Watsonin aiemmin lähettämä tekstiviesti oli edelleen yhtä epäinformatiivinen kuin saapuessaan: “Olosuhteisiin nähden kaikki ok. Jään yöksi. Myönsi liioitelleensa listaansa, mutta takinkäänteistä löytyi lisää aineita. Uutisia?”. Mycroft sulki puhelimensa vastaamatta ja odottamatta assistenttinsa vastausta. Lisäinformaatio Moriartysta saisi odottaa. 

Vasta päästyään kotiinsa ja lukittuaan oven perässään Mycroft joutui ensimmäisen kerran vastustamaan halua avata puhelimensa uudelleen. Puhelin tiukasti taskussa ja kädet nyrkkiin puristettuna hän käveli keittiöön ja avasi jääkaapin oven. Yhden kiusauksen tukahduttaminen toisella? Säälittävän tavanomaista. Mycroft kauhaisi kuitenkin toisen lusikallisen kakkua suuhunsa ja kertasi koko tilanteen mielessään.

Sherlock oli usean puhtaan vuoden jälkeen yhtäkkiä päättänyt ryhtyä käyttämään heroiinia. Huumeiden lisäksi hän oli vietellyt Magnussenin sihteerin päästäkseen tämän toimistoon (Siinä vasta farssi! Niiden lehtijuttujen piilottaminen vanhemmilta ja juorunnälkäisiltä sukulaisilta oli ollut lähes mahdotonta ja Sherlock oli vain nauranut!). Magnussenin jahtaaminen liittyi vain Sherlockin yksityisiin salapoliisijuttuihin, joten mikä ihme oli tehnyt siitä sen arvoisen? Rouva Watsonin liittyminen tilanteeseen selvisi vasta myöhemmin, se ei selittänyt alkua. 

Toisaalta, Sherlock oli taipuvainen dramatiikkaan ja jutun edetessä dramatiikkaa hän sai. Joutui ammutuksi ja puolusti kiihkeästi ampujaansa, ryhtyi pelastamaan Watsonien nuorta avioliittoa (Sherlock Holmes avioliittoneuvojana! Mycroft olisi nauranut jos tilanne olisi ollut toinen) ja lopulta suunnitteli murhan rouva Watsonin hyväksi. Siitä seurannut aika eristyksessä oli varmasti Sherlockille vaikea, mutta sekään ei selittänyt miksi Sherlock oli sieltä pois päästessään hankkinut käsiinsä puolentoista viikon huumevaraston ja päättänyt vetää ne yhdellä lentomatkalla. Pelko ei millään sopinut kuvaan. Toki Sherlock oli normaaliin dramaattiseen tyyliinsä ilmoittanut Watsoneille, että tuskin palaisi enää reissultaan, mutta ei tämä operaatio ollut vaarallisuudeltaan sen kummempi kuin Moriartyn verkon tuhoaminen, ja siihen tehtävään Sherlock oli lähtenyt innoissaan ja selvinnyt kaikista ennustuksista huolimatta päättäväisyydellä ja nokkeluudella. 

Mycroft tyrkkäsi kakkulautasensa irvistäen jääkaappiin. Mitä häneltä oli jäänyt huomaamatta? Miksi heroiinia Magnussenin tähden? Miksi Sherlock oli päätynyt lopulta luovuttajan ratkaisuun taistelemisen sijaan? Hänen tuntemansa Sherlock ei luovuttaisi haasteen edessä, eikä omien tekojensa seurausten tähden. Mycroft oli kyllä nähnyt sen synkkyyden johon Sherlock vajosi kaltoin kohdeltuna tai haasteiden puutteessa, mutta ei koskaan toisinpäin. Miksi nyt? Mycroft ei tiennyt, ja tietämättömyys oli hänen pahin vihollisensa. Tietämättömyys yhdistettynä Sherlockiin tuntui suorastaan lamaannuttavalta. Mycroft vihasi koko tunnetta ja itseään sen tunteen tuntemisesta. Ihmisten motivaatioiden ja käytöksen tulkitseminen ja niiden manipulointihan oli hänen työnsä ja erikoisalansa! Ajatukset ja kysymykset kiersivät kehää (useampaa kehää yhtäaikaisesti), eivätkä palaset loksahtaneet kohdalleen. 

Mycroft paiskasi lusikkansa tiskialtaaseen. Hän tarvitsisi etäisyyttä tilanteeseen ja peruutusvaihteen umpikujassa, eikä hän selvästikään pystynyt siihen yksin kotonaan. Siirrettyään lusikan tiskialtaasta astianpesukoneeseen hän asteli vaatehuoneeseensa ja otti esiin lipaston alalaatikosta vaatenipun, jota tuskin kukaan uskoisi hänen vaatevarastostaan löytyvän. Järjestelmällisesti hän alkoi riisua pukuaan asetellen sen osat siististi henkarille ennen kuin puki uudet vaatteet ylleen. Vaatehuoneen peilistä saattoi seurata kuinka Mycroft Holmes katosi pala palalta näkyvistä, ja esiin astui joku aivan muu. 

Farkut tuntuivat ihoa vasten karkeilta ja kauluspaita ilman liiviä tai takkia paljastavalta. Kauluspaidan ruudut, käärityt hihat ja hieman sormilla sekoitettu tukka tuntuivat kuitenkin jopa paheellisen vapauttavilta. Mycroft Holmes ei voisi lähteä tuosta vain kuljeskelemaan päämäärättömästi Lontoon kaduille, mutta Mike Hortonille se olisi helppoa. 

Mycroft avasi puhelimensa, tarkasti uudet viestit (ei mitään tärkeää) ja lähetti assistentilleen lyhyen ilmoituksen “Illan Incognito. Kotona, jos kysytään. MH”. Suljettuaan puhelimensa uudelleen, Mycroft nappasi henkarista lyhyen yksinkertaisen takin ja Mike Horton asteli ulos Lontoon alkukeväiseen iltaan. Sateenvarjo sai jäädä nurkkaan odottamaan: jostain syystä hänet tunnistettiin joskus paremmin sateenvarjosta kuin kasvoista.

 

\--

Mycroft käveli kadunvartta laskeutuen jokaisella askeleella paremmin rooliinsa ja hahmonsa kävelytyyliin. Mike Horton oli syntynyt vuosia sitten, kun Sherlock oli alkanut ensimmäistä kertaa yöpyä kaduilla ja autiotaloissa sekaisin milloin mistäkin kokeilusta. Jos Mycroft olisi silloin lähtenyt omissa nimissään etsimään narkkariveljeään (joka ei todellakaan halunnut tulla etsityksi) tai edes tunnustanut pitävänsä tähän yhteyttä, hän tuskin koskaan olisi saavuttanut nykyistä asemaansa. Mike oli tuiki tavallinen logistiikka-alalle erikoistunut insinööri, joka oman alan töiden puutteessa työskenteli pienessä Lontoolaisessa ravintolassa. Iltaisin mies kävi viemässä ravintolan ylijäämäruokatarvikkeita sekä muuta apua lähiseudun kodittomille ja huumeongelmaisille. Tämän tarinan turvin Mycroft pääsi jututtamaan monenlaisia ihmisiä ja näkemään Lontoon nurjaa puolta - ja seuraamaan vierestä veljensä syöksykierrettä tämän huomaamatta. 

Miken rooli tuntui kierolla tavalla äärimmäisen sopivalta juuri tähän iltaan.

Mycroft keskittyi tarkkailemaan kadulla kulkevia ihmisiä. Hän oli ollut aina kiinnostunut kaikenlaisten ihmisten tekemisistä ja heidän motiiveistaan, sillä niiden tunteminen oli ensimmäinen askel kohti onnistunutta mainipulointia. Siinä missä Sherlock oli aina vihannut tylsiä sukulaisvierailuja, Mycroft oli lapsesta asti käyttänyt ajan hyväkseen ja oppinut miten erilaisia ihmisiä ohjaillaan. Sherlockia kiinnosti ihmisten motiivit vain jos ne ajoivat tekemään jotain mielenkiintoista eikä heidän vanhempiensa tuttavapiirissä juuri murhia suunniteltu. Kaikesta tästä seurasi, että Sherlockia pidettiin hankalana ja nokkavana lapsena, kun taas kaikki pitivät Mycroftista - vaikka molemmat tiedostivat yhtä hyvin olevansa typerysten ympäröimiä. Sherlock ei koskaan malttanut pitää suutaan kiinni tästä epäoikeudenmukaisuudesta, vaan haukkui Mycroftin säälittäväksi teeskentelijäksi aina tilaisuuden tullen. Mycroft hymyili muistoille ja vastusti jälleen houkutusta avata puhelimensa.

Totuus kuitenkin oli, että hätäpuhelut käynnistäisivät hänen puhelimensa joka tapauksessa ja muita yhteydenottoja hän ei juuri nyt kaivannut. Sherlock oli turvassa Baker Streetillä, vartiointi ulkopuolella, John Watson sisäpuolella. Turha kuvitella, että rouva Watsonkaan olisi aseeton, raskaana tai ei. Mary tiesi että Mycroft tiesi. Sen keskustelun muisto maistui pahalta kielen päällä, mutta Sherlock oli ollut luottamuksessaan taipumaton. “Sinähän olet tosissasi ryhtynyt leikkimään hyvää ystävää, ihan henkesi uhalla”, Mycroft oli pilkannut, yrittänyt tulkita pinnan alta taka-ajatuksia. Oliko hän jo silloin jättänyt jotain tärkeää huomaamatta? 

Mycroft sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja asteli sitten päättäväisesti sisään ensimmäiseen säälliseen pubiin, joka tuli vastaan. Hänestä olisi hyötyä Sherlockille vasta kun hän saisi omat ajatuksensa rauhoittumaan, ja otettua etäisyyttä ongelmaan. Ihmisten tarkkailu rentouttaisi häntä ja mikä olisikaan siihen paras paikka kuin lähikuppila jossa juuri päättyneen jalkapallo-ottelun jälkimainingeissa tuntemattomat juttelivat toisilleen pelin tapahtumista tuopin ääressä. Paras paikka ja hetki päästä keskustelemaan lähes mistä tahansa täysin tuntemattomien kanssa!

Tiskillä Mycroft tilasi oluen (välttämätön osa valeasua) ja alkoi etsiä katseellaan sopivaa kohdetta. Hänen vieressään voimakkaasti blondattu nainen hymyili lasinsa ylitse. Mycroft (Mike) vastasi hymyyn, mutta nosti katseensa nopeasti takaisin muuhun ihmisjoukkoon. Naisen motiivi oli selvä, eikä Mycroft juuri nyt ollut sellaisesta kiinnostunut. 

Juuri kun hän oli saanut valittua sopivan kohteen ja otti ensimmäiset askeleet kohti valitsemaansa pöytää, joku tarttui häntä käsivarresta.  
“Terve, sinähän olet -”, tuttu ääni aloitti. Mycroft pyörähti ympäri.  
“Mike Horton, ei olla vissiin tavattu”, hän sanoi nopeasti ja ojensi kätensä. Yleensä puolitutut tässä vaiheessa pahoittelivat erehtyneensä henkilöstä kuullessaan Miken aksentin, ja livahtivat nopeasti pois tilanteesta. Rikoskomisario Lestrade oli kuitenkin harvinaisen huomiokykyinen kaveri, ja sanoi Sherlock mitä hyvänsä, hyvin vaikeasti huijattavissa. Lestrade katsoi häntä kulmakarvat koholla nopeasti päästä varpaisiin, kohautti olkapäitään ja nyökkäsi kohti tyhjää pöytää.  
“Kaveri lähti heti pelin jälkeen kotiin hoitamaan muksuja joten liity ihmeessä yksinäisen miehen seuraan, Mike” Lestrade virnisti painottaen nimeä selvästi huvittuneena. Mycroft irvisti, mietti hetken ja laski sitten lasinsa pöydälle. Samapa tuo.

Lestrade istuutui Mycroftia vastapäätä kasvoillaan kohteliaan odottava ilme. Hänen ajatustensa kulkua ei ollut vaikea tulkita, ja Mycroft oikeastaan nautti tiedosta, että tällä kertaa Lestrade oli kaikista todisteista huolimatta väärässä. Kun hiljaisuus jatkui, poliisimies lopulta selvitti kurkkuaan ja vilkaisi ympärilleen ennen kuin kumartui lähemmäs. 

“Näytänkö siltä, että olisin töissä?” Mycroft keskeytti ennen kuin Lestrade ehti kysyä.  
“Paha sanoa”, Lestrade totesi kuivasti ja otti kulauksen tuopistaan. “Ehkä tuo onkin oikea työasu siellä... missä teikäläinen nyt onkaan töissä”.  
Mielenkiintoista. Lestrade piti selvästi mahdollisena, että Mycroft itse olisi suorittamassa jotain peiteoperaatiota. Aiemmilla kohtaamisilla heitetyt mielikuvituksettomat agenttivitsit pohjautuivat ilmiselvästi huumorin lisäksi oikeaan epäilykseen. Mycroft olisi hymyillyt, ellei tilanne olisi ollut mikä oli: Lestrade oli tietoinen uhkasta, jonka Moriarty oli häneen kohdistanut vuosia sitten. Mycroft ei itsekään olisi Lestradena uskonut, että Moriartyvideo ja Mycroft Holmesin kohtaaminen pubissa saman päivän aikana olisivat pelkkä yhteensattuma. Silti, Lestrade oli väärässä. Ainakin olennaisilta osin.  
“Usko huviksesi, jos olisin järjestänyt sinulle henkivartijan, et tietäisi siitä. Enkä se taatusti olisi minä.”  
Lestraden kulmakarvat kohosivat. Epäusko oli selkeä. Mycroftin teki mieli kysyä, millaisia kuvitelmia Lestrade elätteli hänen toimenkuvastaan, mutta ruuhkainen pubi ei ollut sille oikea paikka.  
“Tiedän mitä te kaksi sanotte sattumista. Miksi törmään sinuun vakiopubissani kaikista päivistä juuri tänään?”  
“Vapaailta, kuinkas muutenkaan?”  
“Vapaailta?! Sen videon -”  
“Minkä videon?” Mycroft tokaisi ja vilkaisi ympärilleen merkitsevästi. Lestrade sulki suunsa. Video oli julkisesti selitetty teknisenä ongelmana, ja asian spekuloiminen ihmisten kuullen ei käynyt päinsä. Mycroft nappasi oluensa, joi useamman pitkän kulauksen ja irvisti. Hän oli tullut pubiin tyhjentämään mielensä analysoimalla tuntemattomia pubikävijöitä. Lestrade oli kaikkea muuta kuin tuntematon, ja hänen kysymyksensä estivät tehokkaasti edes lyhytaikaisen irtautumisen koko sotkusta. Lestrade oli kuitenkin yksi kolmesta Sherlockille tärkeimmistä (Mycroft sulki päättäväisesti mielestään tiedon ettei hän kuulunut niihin), joten ehkä hän tietäisi jotain? Jotta hän saisi Lestradesta irti mitään, hänen piti kuitenkin antaa jotain myös itse.

“Sinuun kohdistettu uhka oli poistettu jo ennen Sherlockin paluuta. Jos olet silti huolissasi, niin usko pois: en ole täällä yksin” Mycroft sanoi hiljaa ja vilkaisi silmäkulmasta omaa henkivartijaansa, joka näytti syventyneen pubin ruokalistaan. Hän oli niin tottunut vartion läsnäoloon, ettei ollut edes huomioinut tämän saapumista. Anthean tekosia, tietysti. Lestrade tuijotti häntä silmät selällään.  
“Uskoitpa tai tai et, otin vapaaillan, enkä arvannut tapaavani sinua täällä. Toivoin itse asiassa etten tapaisi ketään tuttuja. Tämä päivä lienee tuomittu epäonnistumaan.”  
Olut maistui happamalta kielellä, mutta Mycroft joi sitä silti uuden kulauksen. Hän ei tiennyt miten jatkaa. Mycroft Holmes ei tiennyt miten jatkaa tietojen nyhtämistä tavallisesta poliisitutkijasta? Naurettavaa, mutta totta. Onneksi Lestrade jatkoi keskustelua hänen puolestaan.  
“Jos kyse ei ole minun työstäni, eikä edes sinun töistäsi, niin syyn täytyy olla Sherlock. Ja jos sinä pidät vapaata tällaisena päivänä, sen täytyy olla vakavaa. Takaisin aineisiin?”

Siinä se oli. Mycroft saattoi vain nyökätä ja ottaa jälleen uuden kulauksen juomaansa peittääkseen sanattomuutensa.  
“Missä hän on?”  
“Tohtori Watson on hänen kanssaan.”

Lestrade ei kommentoinut, mutta hänen kasvoillaan oleva ilme oli mielenkiintoinen sekoitus helpotusta ja epäröintiä. Tai se olisi ollut mielenkiintoista, jos Mycroft olisi pystynyt keskittymään sen tulkitsemiseen.

“Missä he ovat nyt?”  
Ei häivääkään yllätyksestä. Lestrade ei kysynyt mitä oli tapahtunut, miksi Sherlock oli vajonnut takaisin maailmaan josta hän oli pysynyt irti jo vuosia. Lestrade tiesi enemmän kuin antoi ymmärtää, eikä Mycroft keksinyt keinoa kysyä myöntämättä samalla omaa tietämättömyyttään.  
“Baker Streetillä, luulisin.”  
“Luulisit?”  
“Niin.”  
“Ei ole sinun tapaistasi tyytyä luulemiseen hänen suhteensa, etenkään silloin kun -”  
Kysymyksessä kaikui syytös. Tai ehkä ei, mutta sellaisena Mycroft sen otti.  
“Eipä vapaailtakaan sinusta ollut ‘minun tapaistani’, ja täällä olen. Et sinä minua tunne. Tunnet Sherlockin, ja kuvittelet, että siitä voi vetää johtopäätöksiä. Voin vakuuttaa, että -”  
Mycroft katsoi poliisitutkijaa suoraan silmiin valmiina kertomaan tälle selvin sanankääntein, miten väärässä hän oli. Nähdessään Lestraden ilmeen Mycroft kuitenkin sulki suunsa kesken lauseen. Lestrade hymyili. Niin leveästi, että joutui pyytämään anteeksi ja ottamaan hörpyn juomastaan ennen kuin sai ilmeensä kuriin.

“Päinvastoin! Olen tähän hetkeen saakka miettinyt, että jomman kumman teistä täytyy olla jonkinsortin vaihdokas! “  
“Tähän hetkeen?”  
“Kehtasin vihjata Holmesille, että joku tunne-elämän asia voisi millään tavalla kalvaa hänen mieltään, ja sain vastaukseksi kiukkuista sähinää ja kommentteja kohdistuen omaan puutteelliseen älykyyteeni. Usko pois, tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta. Saati edes kymmenes.”

Mycroft tuijotti Lestradea kuin tämä olisi juuri tunnustanut olevansa Neuvostoliiton agentti.  
“Kaavaan kuuluu yleensä myös sellainen...juuri tuollainen….silmien räpyttely, kun huomautan asiasta. Sanohan, juodaanko nämä pois, ja häivytään täältä? Meikäläisen kämppä on tässä likellä. Haetaan matkalla takeawayt, minä tarjoan. Kaikki näyttää paremmalta kun nenän alla on ruokaa, ja sitten saat kertoa minulle mistä hyvästä pääsen tällä kertaa huutamaan rakkaalle veljellesi.”

Mycroft ei voinut kuin nyökätä ja kohottaa lasinsa. 

\--

Hiukset yllättävän sadekuuron kastelemina ja pikaruokalan rasvantuoksuinen muovipussi kädessään Mycroft ihmetteli miten ylipäänsä edes hänen oma henkivartijansa oli työnantajansa vielä tunnistanut. Mycroft oli käskenyt hänet kotiinsa heti, kun oli huomannut tämän seisovan odottamassa halvan näköisen pienen intialaisravintolan ovella. Kun Lestrade vielä jatkoi matkan edetessä jutusteluaan keskustelukumppaninsa hiljaisuudesta välittämättä, Mycroft jo melkein toivoi, että joku uhkaisi hänen henkeään päivän päätteeksi. Tässä vaiheessa se olisi jo helpotus. 

“Sinulla ei oikeasti ole sateenvarjoa mukana?”  
Mycroft ei vaivautunut vastaamaan kysymykseen, eikä Lestrade näyttänyt sitä odottavankaan, vaan jatkoi kevyttä jutusteluaan liittyen johonkin iltapäivälehden lööppiin. Mycroft kuunteli vain puolella korvalla.  
“Kuka on Mike Horton”, Lestrade lopulta kysyi havahduttaen Mycroftin ajatuksistaan.  
“Kätevä hahmo, kun haluaa päästä juttelemaan sellaisten ihmisten kanssa jotka kokisivat olonsa… uhatuksi, tavatessaan Mycroft Holmesin”, Mycroft selitti katse suunnattuna tiukasti eteenpäin.  
“Siihen ei riitä vaatteiden vaihtaminen?” Lestrade naurahti kulmakarvat koholla.  
“Eikö se ole ilmeistä?” Mycroft huokasi pudistaen päätään. “Ihmiset takertuvat rasittavasti sivuseikkoihin. ‘Mycroft? Mikä pirun nimi se muka on?’, ja tämä on suora lainaus”. Mycroft yritti tapailla kevyttä sävyä, mutta epäili epäonnistuneensa. Lestrade kuitenkin nauroi, ja Mycroft huomasi tämän hyväntuulisuuden tarttuvan vähän kerrallaan.

“Sinä oikeasti pidät tavantallaajien kanssa jutustelusta?” Lestrade kääntyi katsomaan keskustelukumppaniaan peittelemättömän uteliaana. Mycroft vastusti halua pyörittää silmiään miehen reippaalle yleistykselle. Toisaalta ihmiset harvoin reagoivat suotuisasti, jos hän päätyi selittämään mitä oikeasti ajoi takaa. Jokin Lestraden leppoisassa olemuksessa yhdistettynä tämänhetkiseen mielentilaan sai hänet kuitenkin ajattelemaan toisin.  
“En minä niin sanonut”, hän vastasi teeskennellyn kärsivälliseen sävyyn. ”Valitsen sopivan roolin, selvitän keskustelukumppanin herkät kohdat ja hyödynnän niitä tilanteen mukaan. Jotkut pelaavat shakkia, toiset ihmisiä.”  
Epäluulon tai hämmennyksen sijasta Lestrade vain virnisti leveästi..  
“Kuulostat pelottavalta, sanonpahan vaan”, hän totesi ja pyyhkäisi märät hiukset silmiltään. “Mitä olisit tehnyt, jos en tuntisi sinua?”  
“Olisin selvittänyt mitä katsomassasi pelissä tapahtui ja aloittanut keskustelun solvaamalla jotakuta törkeästi käyttäytynyttä vastapuolen pelaajaa.”  
Lestrade purskahti uudestaan nauruun, eikä Mycroftkaan voinut olla tällä kertaa hymyilemättä hiukan. Toki tilanne oli kaikin puolin erikoinen, mutta silti oli yllättävää miten paljon hän tästä keskustelusta nautti. 

He kulkivat hetken hiljaisuuden vallitessa, kunnes Mycroft alkoi ymmärtää miksi Sherlock syytti Lestradea liian äänekkäistä ajatuksista. Poliisitutkija vilkuili häntä kulmat kurtussa, kunnes Mycroft lopulta yskäisi merkitsevästi.  
“Ihan kuin olisin joskus kuullut Mike Hortonista ennenkin?” Lestrade mutisi lopulta. “En vain kuollaksenikaan saa päähäni missä”.  
Mycroft hymyili hieman surullisesti omille muistoilleen.  
“Miehestä joka teki töitä ravintolassa ja toimitti ylijäämäruoat kodittomille ja narkkareille?” hän sanoi teeskennellyn hilpeästi. Lestrade pysähtyi ja tuijotti Mycroftia hetken suu auki.  
“Täh? Et kai se ollut sinä?” hän ähkäisi, ja Mycroft melkein virnisti hänen hämmennykselleen.  
“Et koskaan miettinyt miksi hän sattumalta liikkui aina niillä kulmilla joissa Sherlock oli kulloinkin notkumassa?” Mycroft kysyi. Hän ei koskaan ennen ollut keskustellut Mikestä kenenkään kanssa, mutta Lestrade tiesi tilanteen paremmin kuin kukaan muu. Hänen hämmentynyt ilmeensä muuttui nopeasti ymmärtäväksi ja huvittuneisuus himmeni hänen silmistään.  
“En tiedä kumpi järkyttää enemmän, se ettei Sherlock tajunnut sitä, vai ajatus sinusta töissä ravintolassa” hän kuitenkin heitti puoliksi vitsaillen ja jatkoi kävelemistä märällä jalkakäytävällä.  
“Ostin ne ruoat, älä ole typerä”, Mycroft hymähti. “Ja Sherlock tuskin olisi aina tunnistanut omaa äitiäänkään niihin aikoihin. Kyllä sinä sen tiedät.”  
Lestrade nyökkäsi ja hiljeni hetkeksi. Mycroft ymmärsi, että kaikesta vitsailustaan huolimatta mies oli huolissaan Sherlockista. Se asia heillä oli ollut yhteistä jo vuosien ajan, vaikka Mycroft ei sitä kovin helposti itselleen myöntänyt. Lestrade oli auttanut Sherlockia tavalla, johon Mycroft ei itse ollut yrityksistä huolimatta pystynyt. Mycroft oli päätellyt sen johtuneen siitä yksinkertaisesta syystä, ettei Sherlock halunnut hänen apuaan. Nyt hän kuitenkin pysähtyi miettimään asiaa uudelleen. Olisiko mahdollista, että Lestrade ymmärtäisi Sherlockista jotain sellaista, jota Mycroft ei ymmärtänyt? Ajatuskin tuntui uskomattomalta. Uskomattomana hän tosin olisi pitänyt myös Sherlockin nyt paljastunutta suunnitelmaa. Asia selviäisi vain kysymällä, joten kysyä hänen pitäisi. 

Sade lakkasi lähes saman tien kun he saapuivat Lestraden asunnon ovelle. Se ei ollut sama peribrittiläinen pienen perheen omakotitalo, jossa Mycroft oli vieraillut Sherlockin vuoksi useat kerrat, vaan hieman ränsistynyt mutta ehkä jonkun mittapuulla suhteellisen kotoisa poikamiesboksi. Lestrade toivotti hänet ovella tervetulleeksi kotiinsa mainitsematta mitään asumisjärjestelyidensä muuttumisesta. Asia ei siis ollut uusi. Mycroft istuutui pöydän ääreen ja otti vastaan Lestraden ojentamat ruokailuvälineet. Hän tuijotti hetken annostaan epäluuloisesti, muttei myöntänyt ääneen tämän olevan ensimmäinen kerta kun hän söi pikaruokaa suoraan rasiasta. Lestrade ei suuremmin miettinyt, vaan nappasi haarukallisen ruokaa suuhunsa ja pureskeli antaumuksella hiljaisuuden vallitessa ennen kuin avasi keskustelun:

“Miten paha tilanne?”  
“Pahempi kuin koskaan ennen”  
“Tahallisesti?”

Mycroft nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, ja niin tärkein oli sanottu. Lestrade ymmärsi ilman suurempaa selitystä ja Mycroft jäi miettimään miksei hän ollut heti tajunnut ottaa tähän yhteyttä. Lestrade oli ehkä ainut, jonka kanssa hän oli koskaan voinut keskustella Sherlockin tilanteesta järkevästi. Loput Sherlockin tuttavapiiristä olivat poikkeuksetta haluttomia puhumaan Sherlockin asioista. Joko siksi, että kysyjänä oli Mycroft (etupäässä John ja rouva Hudson), tai koska he eivät ylipäänsä halunneet sekaantua Sherlockin asioihin yhtään enempää kuin oli pakko (suunnilleen kaikki loput). Maisteltuaan hetken ruokaansa hiljaisuuden vallitessa Mycroft päätti antaa periksi ja niellä ylpeytensä.

 

“Hän ei ehtinyt toteuttaa suunnitelmaansa, onneksi, mutta en osannut ollenkaan odottaa koko tilannetta, eikä sellaista tapahdu minulle!” hän totesi yrittäen välttää uhmakasta sävyä. Joko hän onnistui siinä riittävän hyvin, tai Lestrade jätti sen huomiotta. Poliisitutkija oli kuitenkin selvästi odottanut Mycroftin keskustelunavausta, sillä hän nosti samantien katseensa ruoastaan.  
“Kysyitkö häneltä itsel.. Anteeksi, typerä kysymys”, Lestrade mutisi. “Mitä tapahtui?”  
Lestradesta säteilevä myötätunto oli viedä Mycroftin ruokahalun rippeetkin, mutta hän pakottautui nielemään epärationaalisen kiukkunsa riisihaarukallisen mukana. Mycroft yritti ensin keksiä selitystä, joka ei paljastaisi koko kovaa totuutta, mutta päätti lopulta hypätä suoraan syvään päähän.  
“Sherlock teki jouluna kylmäverisen murhan. Asia on hoidossa, mutta ehkä sinun pitäisi tietää siitä.”  
Jos Mycroft oli odottanut Lestraden järkyttyvän tästä tiedosta, hän oli pahasti väärässä.  
“Se tyyppi, joka ampui Sherlockia?”  
Vastaus tuli nopeasti ja pelkästään kohteliaan tiedustelevaan sävyyn. Mies ei kyseenalaistanut Sherlockin kykenevyyttä murhaan, eikä näyttänyt suuresti järkyttyneeltä tiedosta. Mycroft päätti kertoa loputkin.  
“Ei”, hän vastasi rauhallisesti. “Se liittyi kuitenkin samaan tapaukseen. Sherlockilla oli syy tekoonsa, mutta ne tuskin ovat oleellisia tässä. Hän oli viikon eristyksessä, kunnes sain järjestettyä hänelle siirron. Salainen operaatio ulkomailla, samaa tasoa kuin aiempikin. Vaarallinen toki, mutta jos vaihtoehto oli pistää Sherlock johonkin vankilaan…”  
“Siitä ei olisi selvinnyt Sherlock eikä se vankila.”  
Mycroft ja Lestrade jakoivat ilottoman naurahduksen ja Mycroft jatkoi eteenpäin.  
“Niin. Kaiken järjen mukaan Sherlockin olisi pitänyt olla innoissaan! Edellisellä kerralla hän malttoi tuskin odottaa, että pääsi kohti suurta seikkailua, ja nyt.. Sen videon vuoksi hänen lentonsa palasi takaisin. Ilman sitä suunnittelisin hänen hautajaisiaan. Taas.”

Lestrade vastasi hänen selitykseensä hiljaisuudella. Mycroft tunnisti ‘oletko-tosissasi-näin-typerä’ -ilmeen kun sen näki, vaikka yleensä kyseinen ilme oli hänen omalla naamallaan. John Watson oli jopa kerran sanonut sitä Holmesien tavaramerkiksi! Nyt ilme oli kuitenkin kohdistettu kiistämättä häneen, ja Mycroft mietti levottomasti kuinka ansaittu se oli. Lestrade huokasi raskaasti.  
“Odotit hänen olevan innoissaan?”, hän kysyi päätään pudistaen. “Viimeksi Sherlock lähti JA tuli takaisin John Watsonin takia.”  
Mycroft puri hammasta, ja pakottautui vastaamaan rauhallisesti.  
“Watsonit olivat tärkein hyötyjä nytkin tapahtuneessa kuolemantapauksessa.”  
“Tosissasi ajattelit, että tilanne on nyt sama?”, Lestrade ähkäisi ja laski haarukan lautaselleen. Mycroft nielaisi. Syytös osui liian herkkään kohtaan.  
“Niin ajattelin, ja todisteet osoittavat minun olleen väärässä. Virheeni aiheuttamat seuraukset ovat minulla ja nyt myös sinulla ihan riittävän hyvin tiedossa joten mikäli sinulla ei ole tarjottavana muuta kuin tyhjäpäistä hämmäs -”  
Mycroft keskeytti terävän avautumisensa Lestraden nostaessa molemmat kätensä pystyyn pahoitteleva ilme kasvoillaan.  
“Anna kun selitän. Palatessaan viimekertaiselta seikkailultaan Sherlock odotti, ehkä hieman typerästi, palaavansa takaisin samaan elämään mistä hän aikanaan lähti. Hän tuskin olisi selvinnyt siltäkään reissulta takaisin, jos olisi tiennyt toisin”, Lestrade sanoi varovasti kuin testaten maaperää. Mycroft ei kyennyt täysin pitämään ärtymystään kurissa.  
“Mihin sinä tuon väitteen perustat?” hän äsähti. Lestrade ei väistänyt hänen katsettaan, vaan tuijotti tiukasti takaisin.  
“Hän kertoi sen minulle itse”, hän sanoi hiljaa. Mycroft hätkähti. Hän käsitteli mielessään uusia tiedonmurusia, mutta ei saanut niistä otetta. Sherlock oli listannut kaikki matkallaan tekemänsä toimenpiteet ja rikokset pilkuntarkasti, mutta kyseessä oli lista teoista, ei tunteista. Selvästi Lestrade oli kuullut toisen tarinan. Toki Mycroft oli nähnyt miten Sherlock oli reagoinut Watsonin jääräpäisyyteen ja suuttumukseen jälleennäkemisen hetkellä, mutta sekin oli ollut väliaikaista!  
“Kävin juttelemassa sen jälkeen, kun hän saapui töihin Molly Hooperin kanssa”, Lestrade sanoi päättäväisesti ja hieman surumielisesti. “Olin huolissani, hän kutsui tyttöparkaa Johniksi! Paluu ei ollut hänelle helppoa”.

“Hehän pääsivät lopulta yhteisymmärrykseen!”, Mycroft ärähti kuulostaen varmemmalta kuin miksi itsensä tunsi. “Ja nyt Watson olisi jopa ollut tietoinen Sherlockin lähdöstä, paluu tuskin aiheuttaisi samanlaista-”  
“John Watson on mennyt naimisiin”, Lestrade keskeytti terävästi eikä tämän merkitsevä katse jäänyt Mycroftilta huomaamatta. Mycroft rypisti otsaansa, kunnes aivan yhtäkkiä hänelle valkeni mitä Lestrade ajoi takaa. Hä puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjäksi ja katsoi kun Lestrade nyökkäsi vakavana ja otti haarukan uudestaan käteensä.  
“Jos Sherlock olisi kuka tahansa muu, asia olisi ollut jo sinullekin itsestään selvä”, Lestrade totesi ja jatkoi syömistä rauhallisin elein. Mycroft tunsi piston, mutta pidättäytyi provosoitumasta.

Hänkin ryhtyi nälän puutteesta huolimatta syömään antaakseen itselleen aikaa miettiä (miettiä kaikkea kaikkea muuta kuin syömisen rauhoittavaa vaikutusta). Toki Mycroft tiesi, että Sherlockin halveksunta ihmiskunnan pariutumista kohtaan oli suurelta osin vain itsesuojelua ja tarpeeksi kiinnostavien kohteiden puutetta. Hän oli kuitenkin alkanut pitää kiinnostavan kohteen löytymistä aina vain epätodennäköisempänä etenkin kun tapaus Irene Adlerkin osoittautui lämpimämpien tunteiden sijasta lähinnä älylliseksi kilpajuoksuksi. Mikä ihme Watsonissa muka Sherlockia viehättäisi?

John Watson oli kyllä yllättänyt hänet ennenkin; kieltäytymällä rahasta, sietämällä Sherlockin kanssa asumista, lähtemällä mukaan salapoliisileikkeihin ja puolustamalla Sherlockia jopa Mycroftia itseään vastaan. Huhut ja juorut kaksikon suhteen tilasta olivat hyvin myös Mycroftin tiedossa, olihan hän itsekin osallistunut piikittelyyn! Koska itse ystävyyskin oli jo niin yllättävä, ei Mycroft olisi ikinä osannut kuvitella sen oikeasti voivan kehittyä miksikään muuksi.

Yhtäkkiä mieleen palasi yksityiskohta, jonka Mycroft oli aiemmin sysännyt mielestään turhana. Sherlock oli lukenut Watsonin blogia! Sherlock oli valinnut viimeiselle matkalleen luettavaksi John Watsonin älyttömän blogin ja tarinan heidän ensitapaamisestaan. Kun Mycroft lisäsi kaikki muutkin puuttuvat palaset uuteen kontekstiin, hän alkoi toivoa ettei olisi ollenkaan koskenut rasvaiseen ruoka-annokseensa. Sherlockin ennenkuulumaton halu viettää paluunsa jälkeen aikaa ja pelata pelejä Mycroftin kanssa? Tai se yllättävä puhelinsoitto Watsonien häistä? Mycroft muisti hyvin miten oli härnännyt Sherlockia aiheesta, eikä sen muisto yhtäkkiä enää huvittanutkaan. Oliko Sherlock tosiaan ollut niin yksinäinen, että oli kaivannut jopa hänen seuraansa? Ja miten Mycroftilta oli jäänyt huomaamatta yhteys Watsonien häiden ja Sherlockin heroiininotkahduksen välillä?

Sherlock oli palannut kuolleista odottaen yhteiselon John Watsonin kanssa jatkuvan muuttumattomana. Sen sijaan hän olikin joutunut katsomaan (kirjaimellisesti) vierestä kun tämä meni naimisiin toisen kanssa. Lestrade oli oikeassa, jos kyseessä ei olisi Sherlock, asia olisi ollut itsestään selvä. Kun mahdoton karsitaan, jäljelle jäävän, oli se miten epätodennäköistä tahansa, täytyy olla totuus. Sherlock Holmes oli päättänyt jättää tämän maailman menetetyn rakkauden tähden. Melodramaattista? Ehdottomasti. Mitä asialle pitäisi tehdä? Mycroftilla ei ollut aavistustakaan. Hänen mieleensä nousi kuva hysteerisesti itkevästä Sherlockista pienet sormet kaivautuneena vasta peitetyn haudan multaan. Mitä hän oli sanonut veljelleen silloin?

Mycroft työnsi ruoan kauemmas itsestään ja katsoi Lestradea silmiin yrittäen muotoilla sanoiksi kysymyksen, jota hän ei eläissään ollut joutunut esittämään ääneen:“Miksi minä en huomannut?”  
“Ei hän sitä minullekaan koskaan suoraan sanonut”, Lestrade aloitti lempeään (säälivään?) sävyyn, “mutta minä autoin häntä kirjoittamaan sen puheen. Tiedän mitä siinä sanottiin ja jätettiin sanomatta.”

Mycroft katui ensimmäistä kertaa päätöstään olla lähtemättä niihin häihin. Jos Lestrade oli oikeassa (ja Mycroftin oli pakko myöntää, että kaikki palaset sopivat yhteen), ne juhlat olivat se käännekohta, joka häneltä oli jäänyt huomaamatta. Toisaalta, mitä hän olisi paikan päällä voinut tehdä? Mitä hän osaisi nytkään tehdä?

“Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?” hän mutisi katse pöydän nuhruisessa pinnassa. Viimeiset ylpeyden rippeet tuntuivat valuvan hänen sormiensa lävitse.  
“Puhu hänen kanssaan. Kysy, älä oleta”, Lestrade totesi kuin kyseessä olisi joku itsestäänselvyys!  
“Miten? Minulla ei ole minkäänlaista pätevyyttä -”  
“Hei. Sinä pyörittelet puolen maailman diplomaattisuhteita, hallitset kaupungin valvontakameraverkostoa, johdat poliisilaitosta -”  
“Se itseasiassa ei kuulu minun tehtäviini”, Mycroft keskeytti. Hän ei halunnut kuulla ääneen sanottuna, miten hän oli kaikista saavutuksistaan huolimatta epäonnistunut siinä tärkeimmässä.  
“Häh?” Lestraden ajatus katkesi, ja Mycroft sai vaivoin pidettyä sisällään terävät kommentit kuullunymmärtämisestä.  
“Poliisilaitos. Se ei ole minun alaiseni”, Mycroft sen sijaan totesi helpottuneena puheenaiheen hetkellisestä vaihdoksesta.  
“Olisi mennyt ainakin minuun täydestä”, Lestrade hymähti. “Muuten vain olet vienyt käsistäni murhajuttuja salaisen palvelun hoidettavaksi ja - ”  
“Minun läsnäolostani saat syyttää Sherlockia”, Mycroft keskeytti terävästi nostaen kädet puuskaan eteensä. “Nuo olisivat kollegani tehtäviä, mutta hän yritti kertaalleen harhauttaa Sherlockia. Tuskin tarvitsee kertoa miten hyvin se meni. Jouduin jälkeenpäin lupaamaan, että hoidan vastaisuudessa kaikki henkilökohtaiset kontaktit NSY:hyn niin kauan kun Sherlock pyörii lähelläkään koko laitosta. ”  
“Jessus teidän kanssanne”, Lestrade virnisti. Tilanteen muisto hymyilytti nykyään jo Mycroftia itseäänkin. Lestrade ei kuitenkaan antanut harhauttaa itseään: “Oikeasti, et sinä tarvitse mitään pätevyyttä puhuaksesi oman veljesi kanssa! Teidän kahden pitäisi -”

Lestraden saarna keskeytyi, kun rappukäytävästä vaimeana kuuluneet keskustelun äänet pysähtyivät suoraan hänen ovensa taakse. Sanoista ei juuri saanut selvää, mutta lukosta kuuluva rahina kertoi omaa tarinaansa ja Mycroft kyllä tunnisti ovella olijat äänensävystä. Lestrade vilkaisi Mycroftia selvästi huolestuneena samalla kun nousi tuolistaan. Mycroft katsoi pikaisesti ympärilleen, nappasi pöydältä ruokailuun käyttämänsä veitsen ja livahti Lestraden pienen makuuhuoneen ovelle.  
“Minä en ole täällä”, hän totesi rauhallisesti, ja kun Lestrade ei edelleenkään sanonut mitään (tuijotti vain ruokailuveistä Mycroftin kädessään), hän sulki oven perässään.

Lähes samalla hetkellä Mycroft kuuli ulko-oven avautuvan.  
“Tarvitsen apuasi”, Sherlockin ääni kajahti makuuhuoneen ohuen oven läpi ilman tervehdyksiä tai pahoitteluja.  
“Sherlock!” Watsonin moite kuului vähän kauempaa. Hän ei selvästi ollut seurannut heti Sherlockin perässä sisälle, mutta kuului nyt tervehtivän ovelta.  
“Mitä helvettiä?!” Lestrade äsähti. Hämmästynyt, mutta jo hyvää vauhtia ärtymyksen puolelle kallistuva huudahdus ei tuntunut vaikuttavan tunkeilijoihin kuitenkaan millään tavalla. Watsonkin oli saapunut huoneeseen, sillä Sherlock osoitti seuraavat sanansa selvästi hänelle: “Ei ole ensimmäinen kerta kun olen murtautunut hänen kämppäänsä.”  
Mycroft oli kuulevinaan sekä Watsonin että Lestraden epäuskoiset murahdukset.  
“Viimeksi olit niin sekaisin, että yritit kontata sisään tuuletusikkunasta”, Lestrade vastasi ja veti kuuluvasti henkeä. “Sherlock Holmes, mitä helvettiä?”  
Vaikutti tosiaan siltä ettei poliisitutkija tosiaan joutunut tähän tilanteeseen ensimmäistä kertaa. Mycroft arvosti miestä hetki hetkeltä enemmän.  
“Sanoin jo, tarvitsen apuasi”, Sherlock tokaisi kyllästyneesti, ja Mycroft saattoi kuulla silmien pyörittelyn piilopaikkaansa asti. Hän seisoi hiljaa paikoillaan, ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan sananvaihtoa.

“Oletko sinä aineissa? Viimeksi kun tulit yllättäen pyytämään apua, sinä -”  
“Lakkaa nyt takertumasta pikkuasioihin! Autatko vai et?”  
“Olen todella pahoillani! Tämä voi odottaa, me -”  
Mycroft pidätteli huokausta. Watson oli yllättyneestä äänensävystä päätellen selvästi huomannut kahdelle hengelle katetun pöydän ennen Sherlockia, ja yritti nyt välttää häiritsemästä enempää. Mycroftin ei tarvinnut nähdä veljeään päätelläkseen, että tämä ei todellakaan ollut vielä selvillä vesillä.  
“Sinä et ollut yksin täällä!” Sherlock tajusi vihdoin tilanteen, ja Mycroft toivoi ettei Lestrade paljastaisi hänen läsnäoloaan tahallaan tai tahtomattaan. Hän ei olisi vielä valmis siihen keskusteluun, ei ainakaan Lestraden ja Watsonin nähden.  
“Hyvä huomio, nyt molemmat ulos täältä”, Lestrade kuitenkin vastasi tylysti, ja Mycroft huokaisi helpotuksesta.  
“Sinulla on joku piilottelemassa makuuhuoneessasi. Ruoka on kuitenkin yhä lämmintä, joten seuralaisesi piiloutui vasta kun kuuli meidän saapuvan. Kysymys kuuluu, miksi hän ei halunnut tavata meitä?” Sherlock hyökkäsi äänessään voitonriemua, joka kallistui hieman maanisuuden puolelle. Lestrade ei kuitenkaan jäänyt sanattomaksi.  
“Kysymys kuuluu, miksi minä en halunnut sinun tapaavan häntä. Mieti sitä. Ulkona!”, hän totesi tiukasti ja Mycroft saattoi kuulla askelia, jotka kulkivat hitaasti ovea kohti. Lestrade ei selvästi kaihtanut voiman käyttöä kutsumattomien vieraidensa poistamiseksi. Sherlock ei kuitenkaan pitänyt suutaan kiinni, vaan nauroi vahingoniloisesti.  
“Ha! Sinä odotat seksiä! Ilta pubissa, noutoruokaa… romanttista”, Sherlock totesi painottaen viimeistä sanaa suorastaan ilkkuen.  
“Sherlock! Suu kiinni nyt”, Watsonin kärsivällisyys tämän epäkohteliaisuutta kohtaan alkoi selvästi rakoilla.  
“En olisi uskonut, että sinä olisit kiinnostunut miehistäkin”, Sherlock jatkoi mietteliäästi kiinnittämättä ystävänsä kommentteihin juuri huomiota. Mycroft oli pudottaa veitsen kädestään. Jos Sherlock nyt päättelisi...  
“Mitä?!” Watsonin epäuskoinen kysymys kuitenkin keskeytti Mycroftin ajatukset, ja Sherlockin mutistessa jotain hiljaista Lestrade lähti leikkiin mukaan.  
“En olisi uskonut, että sinulla olisi varaa kommentoida asiasta”, hän sanoi niin vihjaavasti, että Mycroft suorastaan kuuli miten Sherlock napsautti suunsa kiinni.  
“Mitä?!” Watson toisti uudelleen, ja Mycroft tajusi vetävänsä itse yhtä syvään henkeä kuin kuuli Sherlockin tekevän toisella puolella ovea.  
“John, kai sinä nyt näit ne kengät?”, hän totesi paljon aiempaa vaisummin. “Kyseessä on joku toimistotyöntekijä, ehkä insinööri. Lestrade tuntee hänet ennalta, mutta ei kovin hyvin. Reaktiosta päätellen myös me tunnemme hänet“, Sherlock jatkoi, mutta vailla päättelylleen ominaista energiaa. Mycroft olisi normaalitilanteessa ollut vahingoniloinen, että Mike Horton meni Sherlockiin yhä täydestä, mutta nyt hän puristi vain kätensä nyrkkiin ja kuunteli.  
“Joka tapauksessa, hän ei viitsi vaivautua hyviin pöytätapoihin, joten hän tuskin-”  
“Mistä ihmeestä sinä teet johtopäätöksiä hänen pöytätavoistaan?” Lestrade ähkäisi niin huvittuneena, että Mycroft pelkäsi Sherlockin hoksaavan jotain. Huoli oli kuitenkin turha.  
“Hän söi ruokaansa pelkällä haarukalla!“ Sherlock totesi ykskantaan.

 

Mycroft kuuli Lestraden epäuskoisen naurun (tukahdutettu, ehkä kämmen kasvojen edessä?), ja pyöritteli veistä kädessään. Sherlock ei täysin selvänäkään uskoisi koskaan Mycroftin syövän noutoruokaa suoraan laatikosta ja pelkällä haarukalla. Hän olisi turvassa, mikäli Lestrade saisi ajettua Sherlockin ulos ennen kuin tämä keksisi rynnätä makuuhuoneeseen.

“Okei, liittyykö tämä siihen tämänpäiväiseen videoon?”, Lestrade huokaisi periksi antaen. Sama ajatus kävi selvästi hänenkin mielessään. Joku naputteli sormella pöydän pintaan, ja joku (luultavasti Sherlock) käveli levottomasti edestakaisin eteisessä.  
“Mihin muuhunkaan?”  
“Selvä… minä tulen. Mutta tästä hyvästä jäät kyllä velkaa.”  
“Mahtavaa! Lähdetään!”  
Mycroft huokasi helpotuksesta. Jos Sherlock kumppaneineen häipyisi, hän voisi livahtaa vähin äänin takaisin kotiin pohtimaan koko tilannetta uusin tiedoin. Lestradella oli kuitenkin muuta mielessä.  
“Ei. Te menette edeltä takaisin kotiinne ja minä tulen perässä, kunhan -”  
“Turha sinun on suunnitella anteeksipyyntöä. Seuralaisesi on kuunnellut koko tämän keskustelun korva kiinni tuossa ovessa. Tämän siitä saa kun yrittää sekaantua Gaviniin! Työ menee aina etusijalle”, Sherlock sanoi viimeiset sanat tarkoituksellisen lujalla äänellä, viestinä makuuhuoneeseen. Mycroft oli kuulevinaan Watsonin mutisevan jotain padasta ja kattilasta, mutta se peittyi nopeasti Lestraden karjaisun alle: “Sherlock, ULOS!”.  
“Baker Streetillä tunnin päästä?” Watson kysyi selvästi halukkaana poistumaan paikalta. Äänistä päätellen hän yritti raahata Sherlockia mukanaan.  
“Selvä, kunhan nyt vaan painutte molemmat mäkeen täältä!” Lestrade totesi tiukasti. Askeleet siirtyivät yhä kauemmas makuuhuoneesta kohti ulko-ovea. Ilmeisesti Sherlock poistui vauhdilla saatuaan haluamansa, sillä hetken päästä Lestrade ja Watson olivat selvästi kahden.

“John, onko hän kunnossa?”  
“En tiedä, hän on tavallistakin etäisempi ja...“  
Mycroft ei saanut enempää selvää matalalla äänellä käydystä keskustelusta, mutta molempien osapuolten huoli ja turhautuminen oli ilmeistä.  
“JOHN!”, Sherlockin ääni kuitenkin kajahti rappukäytävästä keskeyttäen kaksikon.  
“Tulen kohta. Katso hänen peräänsä!” Lestrade sanoi, ja John vastasi ilmeisesti jollain eleellä sillä Mycroft ei kuullut enää muuta ennen kuin ovi kolahti tunkeilijoiden perässä kiinni. Hetkeksi asuntoon laskeutui hiljaisuus, kunnes Lestraden askeleet lähestyivät ja hän avasi makuuhuoneen oven 

 

“Pahoittelisin, mutta..”  
“Tiedän”, Mycroft totesi, ja he jakoivat hyväntahtoisen irvistyksen. ”Onnistuit huijaamaan häntä aika hyvin”.  
“Minulla on suhteellisen pitkältä ajalta kokemusta hänen huijaamisestaan”, Lestrade kommentoi kasvot leveässä hymyssä, ja vilkaisi sitten Mycroftia ilmeellä, jonka olisi voinut tulkita hieman ujoksi, tai jopa nolostuneeksi: “Eikä tämä sitä paitsi ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän vaatii huomiotani kesken… no, sanotaanko, että on helppo omaksua rooli jonka on jo useampaan kertaan suorittanut.”  
Mycroft tunsi jännityksen hellittävän, ja hän tajusi itsekin hymyilevänsä. Sherlockin näkeminen (kuuleminen!) jo vähän paremmassa kunnossa oli jollain tapaa helpottanut suhtautumista tilanteeseen.  
“Jos hän alkaa epäillä sinua salarakkaakseni, paljastan kyllä kaiken!” Lestrade jatkoi kun Mycroft ei sanonut mitään.  
“Luoja! Sitä en halua kokea”, Mycroft irvisti, ja vilkaisi sitten rannekelloaan. ”Minun lienee paras poistua. Kiitos! Tämä ilta antoi... Ajateltavaa.”  
“Olen pahoillani. Ei tämä sinullekaan ole helppoa”, Lestrade mutisi, kun he kävelivät yhdessä eteiseen. “Sherlockin tarvitsee puhua jollekulle. Olen melko varma ettei John tiedä, mutta pakko hänenkin on asia pian tajuta.”  
“Mutta mitä sitten vaikka tajuaisi? He eläisivät onnellisina elämänsä loppuun asti?” Mycroft tuhahti turhautuneena. Hän ei nähnyt tilanteeseen yhtäkään kaikille osapuolille hyvää ratkaisua.  
“En tiedä!”, Lestrade totesi levittäen kätensä. “Mutta eipä Johnin ja Marynkaan avioliitto täysin ruusuilla tanssimista ole ollut ainakaan syksyllä. Hehän asuivat erilläänkin jonkin aikaa, ehkä-”  
“Toivossa eläminen on pahinta itsepetosta!” Mycroft puuskahti voimatta kertoa asumuseron todellista syytä. John Watsonin läsnäolo oli aiheuttanut Sherlockille viimeaikoina niin paljon ongelmia, että..  
“Mitä ikinä suunnitteletkaan Johnille tekeväsi, älä”, Lestrade huomautti tiukasti kuin olisi lukenut Mycroftin ajatukset. Mies oli selvästi ollut liikaa tekemisissä Holmesien kanssa! “Sherlock ei ole keksinyt yksipuolista rakkautta. Joka päivä tuhannet ihmiset selviävät siitä! Olen tosissani. Älä yritä tasoittaa hänen tietään vaan puhu hänen kanssaan. Ja kuuntele! Te kaksi ette osaa kuunnella toisianne”, Lestrade selitti tuijottaen Mycroftia tiukasti silmiin. Mycroft avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta joutui sulkemaan sen samantien. Hän oli jo jonkin aikaa tiennyt, että hän oli tehnyt veljelleen lähinnä karhunpalveluksen suojelemalla tätä ongelmilta ja tasoittamalla hänen tietään elämässä. Mycroft ei toisaalta tiennyt mitä muutakaan voisi tehdä. Kun Redbeard oli haudattu, Sherlock oli kuivannut kiukkuisena kyyneleensä ja imenyt itseensä Mycroftin ajattelemattomat sanat välittämisen vaaroista. Silloin Mycroft oli ollut tyytyväinen. Mitä vain mikä välttäisi pikkuveljen kyyneliltä? 

“Mitä ihmettä minä hänelle sanon? En kestä katsoa häntä tuollaisena, ja hän kyllä huomaa sen eikä siedä sitä!”  
“Mitä sanoisit, jos hän olisi kuka tahansa muu?”, Lestrade kysyi vetäessään takkia ylleen. “Unohda hetkeksi se mitä toivoisit hänen olevan ja katso kuka hän on. Älä puhu hänelle, puhu hänen kanssaan.”

Mycroft mietti hänen sanojaan. Lestrade uskoi selvästi tuntevansa Sherlockin jopa Mycroftia paremmin, eikä Mycroft ollut enää varma mitä uskoa. Jos Lestrade tosiaan tunsi Sherlockin niin hyvin kuin antoi ymmärtää, miksi...

“Miksi sinä autat minua?” Mycroft kysyi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään. Lestrade virnisti toispuoleisesti ja vinkkasi silmää:“Usko tai älä, pidän teistä molemmista. Ja vaikka kuinka väität ettei välittäminen ole eduksi, sinusta näkee kauas, että välität. Te ette vain kohtaa toisianne.”

Mycroftilla ei ollut kommenttiin mitään lisättävää. Hän katsoi kun Lestrade nappasi avaimet taskuunsa ja nyökkäsi ruokapöydän suuntaan.

“Syö ruokasi rauhassa loppuun, minun täytyy vissiin lähteä”, hän sanoi pyöräyttäen silmiään melko osuvaan Sherlock-imitaatioon.  
“Kiitos, korvaan tämän sinulle”, Mycroft vastasi pitäen kiinni kohteliaisuudesta vaikka ajatuksensa olivatkin jo muualla.  
“Höpö höpö, sitä varten kaverit ovat! Nähdään!”, Lestrade totesi hyväntahtoisesti. He kättelivät nopeasti, ja sitten Lestrade oli poissa.

Mycroft jäi tuijottamaan ulko ovea sen sulkeuduttua, ja kuunteli hiljaa kun Lestrade tarkasti lukon oven ulkopuolelta ennen kuin lähti portaita alas. Sitten hän istahti takaisin keittiön pöydän ääreen, painoi kasvot käsiinsä, ja mietti. 

Hän palaisi kotiinsa ja lukisi kaiken selvitetyn tiedon Moriartyn videospektaakkelista. Sen jälkeen hän jakaisi kaiken saamansa tiedon Sherlockin kanssa, ja valmistautuisi samalla elämänsä kauhistuttavimpaan tilanteeseen. Sellaiseen jollaisia hän oli tarkoituksellisesti vältellyt monen vuosikymmenen ajan. Keskusteluun, joka olisi pitänyt käydä jo Redbeardin haudalla. Hän päätti tutustua veljeensä uudelleen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos kun luit tähän asti! Tämä on ensimmäinen julkaisuni, joten kaikki palaute on arvostettua.


End file.
